memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Vulcan Treasure
| miniseries = Plot-It-Yourself Adventure Stories | author = William Rotsler | illustrator = | published = | format = Paperback | pages = 117 | publisher = Wanderer Books | ISBN = ISBN 0671501380 | date = 2277 | stardate = |}} The Vulcan Treasure is a TOS interactive young adult novel, the second of two published in the 1980s by Wanderer Books. The story was written by William Rotsler, with the reader making choices to affect the outcome of the story. Introduction :The ancient civil war on , between the forces of illogic and the armies of logic, was a conflict that threatened the very structure of that planet. In a desperate move to protect the crown jewels of Vulcan from the continuing conflagration, a small ship left the planet to hide this precious treasure. And never returned! :Now the crew of the beams down on three moons orbiting the planet Cathy, to track down the mysterious signal being transmitted from the system. :Join your favorite ''Star Trek III characters in this twisting, many-faceted adventure where you control the action and determine how the stories end. YOU are in command.'' Summary In the time of Surak, during Vulcan's civil war between the forces of logic and illogic, General Barat sends the young officer Sobak into space aboard the combat starship Le-Troska with the crown jewels of Vulcan. The ship disappears and is never seen again. As the Enterprise passes the Novak system, Uhura picks up strange signals from the three moons of the outermost planet, Cathy. Spock recognizes that the signals are in pre-war Vulcanese. The Enterprise enters orbit around , the nearest moon. Spock suggests sending landing parties to all three moons. Admiral Kirk beams down to the moon with Dr. Chapel, Engineering Lieutenant Lex Nakashima, and Sergeant Juan Aragonés, Barry St. John and Marta Bergstresser from Security. Spock beams down to Abigail with Dr. Weinstein, Scotty, and Sergeant Jerry Workman, Bobbi Wagner and Sergio Mendoza from Security. Chekov goes to the third moon, , with Dr. McCoy, Engineering Ensign Pat Bradley, and Lieutenant Tom Collins, Ricky Randall and Maude Fox from Security. Combat assault craft are also beamed down to the moons for each team's use. On Charlotte, Kirk's team explores a cave system containing one-third of the lost treasure. On Abigail, Spock's party crosses a prairie to find the second portion of the treasure underground. In the desert on Gerald, Chekov's group uses phasers to excavate a dune and find the entrance to a glass-walled tunnel, beyond which lies the third part of the treasure. On all three moons the landing parties find jewels, precious metals and artwork of great value, as well as historical, intellectual and cultural artifacts of even greater significance. The Enterprise crew prepares to return the treasure to Vulcan. References Characters :Juan Aragonés • Barat • Marta Bergstresser • Bollak • Pat Bradley • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Tom Collins • Maude Fox • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Sergio Mendoza • Lex Nakashima • Ortmo • Ricky Randall • Montgomery Scott • Sobak • Spock • Barry St. John • Hikaru Sulu • Surak • Sutar • Thagard • Nyota Uhura • Bobbi Wagner • Weinstein • Jerry Workman Blackbeard • Amanda Grayson • Jesus Christ • Henry Morgan • Gerald Novak • Saavik • Sarek • Sikar • Stonn • T'Pau • T'Pring • Tutankhamen • Zeus Starships and vehicles :combat assault craft • • shuttle (Federation starship) • Le-Troska (Vulcan combat starship) Locations : • Cathy • • • Novak system • Earth (Russia • Troy) • El-alfor • Fire Moons Toor-el-botar • Galen IX • (McCarthy system) • Jupiter (Sol system) • Pyramid of Vulcan • Vulcana Races and cultures :Human • Teela • Vulcan (Valna) Klingon • Romulan • Scarnaflan • Tramora States and organizations : • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • United Federation of Planets • Vegan Overlords Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • chief helmsman • commander • commanding officer • doctor • engineer • ensign • first officer • general • guard • king • knight • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • medic • medical officer • non-commissioned officer • officer • oracle • pirate • science officer • second-in-command • sergeant • soldier • Supreme Vulcan • yeoman Science and technology :alien • anti-gravity • atmosphere • autopsy • beta ray • blood • brain • calcium • carbon • cargo transporter • communications • communicator • communicom device • computer • eel-zador • egg • electropad • Feinberger • firing mechanism • G-type star • galaxy • gravity • heart attack • humanoid • hypospray • impulse engine • laser • lifeform • life support • logic circuit • matter • medicine • orbit • phaser • plant • radio • radio-band direction finder • robot • screen magnifier • sensor • simulator • space • star • starship • stasis tube • temporal displacement • transporter • tricorder • tri-dimensional photo • tri-meladrozimine • universal translator • universe • viewscreen • warp drive • weapon Other references :algae • ancient Vulcan • archaeology • armor • art • ax • Baroni language • battlecode • book • bridge • bunker • cannibalism • cargo cult • • civil war • colony • combat armor • combat team • concrete • copper • • crown jewels • crown of Mutarra • crowns of Metor • dagger • death • desert • diamond • Do-an-muli language • dorf • emotion • engineering • English language • essence stone • • first-contact team • flag • flower • garfdurm • • glass • gold • grass • history • Holy Grail • • insect • ivorium • jade • jreel • kilt • landing party • language • Library of Vulcan • logic • malamoor • meditation stone • memoir • metal • meteor • mine • mirron • moon • orbs of Soo-la-tam • orchid • pearl • philosophy • planet • plastic • possession • pyramid • quartz • radien • reptile • Rigellian language • science • security • shield • silver • spear • spirit • stardate • suicide • sword • technology • Teela language • Terran Library of the Grand Council • tra-lo-klee • transfixed water • transporter room • Trexlor language • uniform • Vulcan civil war • Vulcan history • Vulcan mind touch • Vulcan nerve pinch • Vulcan reconstruction • Vulcanese language • war • water • wheat • witch • wood Appendices Information *''The Vulcan Treasure'' is a "Plot-It-Yourself Adventure", told in the third person but allowing the reader to make choices affecting the direction of the plot. The above summary describes only what happens or can be assumed to happen no matter which path the reader follows through the book. *Spock is incorrectly stated to have two hearts (page 44). *Depending on which pages one chooses to read after page 68, St. John's disappearance may never be explained. *There is an inappropriate transition from page 69 to page 80. *"Surek, perhaps the most revered person in Vulcan history" (page 110) is presumably a misspelling of "Surak" (whose name is spelled correctly throughout the rest of the book). Connections | nextMB = World's End |}} category:books Category:TOS novels Category:YA novels